Sonreír
by KitsuDei
Summary: /BelFran/ Porque después de todo, ¿Quién era el más apto para recordarle al ilusionista cómo hacerlo? -DRABBLE- Claro, en un principio, el rubio no pensó que luego se arrepentiría de ello.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen._

_CAUTION: [leve] Yaoi._

_Pairing(s): Belphegor x Fran~_

_Notas: EEEENNNJOOOOYY :D_

* * *

><p>Drabble<p>

**Sonreír**

**.**

Sin nada mejor que hacer, los dos miembros de Varia esperaban, supuestamente, órdenes de su capitán de pelo largo. Sentados en un largo y hueco tronco caído en medio de un claro de aquél bosque.

El viento soplaba apacible, dando una plácida sensación en los rostros de los mafiosos. Las hojas de los árboles se meneaban al compás del canto de los pájaros y el sonido de los pequeños animales que habitaban el bosque daba efecto de una tranquilidad tan pura que parecía irreal. Todo era tan pacífico, como si se estuviera en una atmósfera completamente diferente, careciendo de contaminación sonora y visual.

Pero claro, sin un balance eso sería imposible. Y para ello, allí estaban esos dos, anteriormente mencionados, mirando el paisaje. O, al menos, uno de ellos lo hacía, ya que, el más alto, miraba a su acompañante y chasqueaba, tal vez frunciendo el ceño, pero no se sabría decir ya que, como de costumbre, su alocado flequillo sólo dejaba ver desde el tabique para abajo. Seguía chasqueando, como si estuviera esperando que el otro lo interrogase por aquella acción, pero, el portador de ese gorro tan peculiar con forma de cabeza de rana, no prestaba atención al gesto que el rubio hacía.

- ¡Hey, estúpida rana! - Le gritó exasperado.

- ¿Qué sucede, sempai~? - Cuestionó el otro, volteando su cabeza en dirección a quien lo había nombrado.

- ¿Acaso estás sordo? - Preguntó, sarcásticamente.

- ¿Por qué lo dice? - Dijo tontamente - Yo no escuché que me haya llamado~ - Agregó, llevando su dedo índice a sus labios, mirando para otro lado, haciéndose el distraído.

El rubio gruñó - Te mataré - Susurró.

- ¿Dijo algo, sempai~? - Preguntó, respitiendo el gesto que anteriormente había hecho.

- Si al menos quieres intentar poner una sonrisa en vés de esa expresión neutra tan desagradable que tienes en tu estúpida cara, lograrías que ese gesto tenga un efecto un poco tierno, imbécil - Comentó.

- No entiendo~ -

Belphegor no pudo mostrar más expresión de fastidio de la que ya tenía - No es difícil, tonto, sólo tienes que levantar las comisuras de tu boca y luego mostrar tus dientes de esta forma... Ushishishi - Explicó, riendo.

- Yo creo que con una sonrisa así, antes de provocar ternura, provocaría espanto, sempai~ - Opinó.

- Si serás... - El rubio, no obstante, volvió a enfurecerse.

- ¿Qué le parece así... - Dijo Fran, llevando nuevamente su dedo índice a sus labios -...Bel-sempai~? - Añadió al levantar a penas sus comisuras. Permaneció de este modo unos segundos más, mirando al mayor, pero éste no dijo nada, sólo se le quedó viendo todo el rato, sin sonreír y con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

- ¿Sempai? - Llamó el peliverde, pero, nuevamente, no hubo respuesta alguna ya que el rubio estaba ocupado repitiéndose algo en su mente.

´¿Por qué cuando sonrió le dieron ganas de abrazarlo...?´

Sus labios sonrojados, el viento moviendo suavemente los verdosos mechones de cabello que caían sobre su frente, sus ojos brillando así de intensamente y esa indescriptible forma que ocupó su boca.

Mierda. Ni él podía sonreír de ese modo.

´Tal vez lo mejor sería que esa rana permanezca con su desagradable expresión neutra... Así no tendría de qué lamentarse luego.´

.

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><em>Notas.<em> Buenos días n_n Y bien... ¿Les gustó? Sé que fue cortito, pero me gustó, por así decirlo. ¿Saben? Estuve todo el fic pensando en la película de Blancanieves, hasta me imaginé a Fran sonriendo con una cesta en su mano llena de manzanas rojas, siendo seguido por dos ciervos y varios conejitos blancos y marrones, ¡Y con un listón rojo atravesando su pelo! Ah si... No se preocupen, siempre pienso estupideces. Dx En fin, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño Drabble. Lo disfruté porque es el primer fic que termino de este anime tan genial, ya que hace poco terminé de verlo (¡Cómo me gustaría que continuara!), y digamos que de esta pareja me enamoré a primera vista, sin mencionar cuando Fran le levantó la remera a Bel de esa manera tan atrevida. Wow, hizo hervir mi sangre~ Ok. Basta de cháchara. Y antes de que me olvide, ¡Felices Pascuas! Sisi, ya me voy, no se alteren u_u Kisses~

Kitsu.


End file.
